The Stolen Caduceus
by Scouti
Summary: He loyally answered, "Anything, my queen, my love, my Mistress. Whatever you wish."  And this time Kile plunged the dagger into his heart, a gigantic smile splattered across his face as his bloody form took it's last breaths.
1. Chapter 1

The Stolen Caduceus

PREFACE

If Jonathan was anything, he was fast. He loved the feeling of how the wind licked his skin. The sense of danger gave him an unbelievable thrill. His brain started to go on auto pilot as he ran, all his senses going on overdrive.

Left, right, breathe, left, right, breathe, left, turn, right.

His pursuers chased after him. Their steps too loud to go unnoticed.

He skipped agilely around the corner, jumping once more onto a huge dumpster. He then grabbed a houses gutter, feeling the dirty wet autumn leaves in the process, and hauled himself up. He then rolled until he found a skylight, a window that was popped out of the roof. He slid against left side of the wall, breathing heavily. His back shrunk into it when heard his pursuers beneath him.

_2, 4 , 6, 8... 10? 10 footsteps, 5 are after me._ He listened._ 2 must be coming around the front, while the others are up ahead. _Silence. A long silence.

"I think the runt went that way."

He stayed frozen, waiting until there footsteps faded into the distance. He sighed in relief, clutching a bag to his chest.

What did they want to steal this for anyway? He pushed his curiosity away. _Who cares...If it gets me money..._

He was on strict orders not to look inside. And she would find out if he didn't obey. At least he wasn't the one to steal it this time. They called him to pick it up from the former thief. Jonathan was just passing the valuable along.

He slipped off his leather jacket and curled into a ball, placing it on top of him, trying to get every part of exposed skin under it's warmth.

And that's where he woke, on top of a roof, dirt and cuts everywhere, saved by a window. In other words it was a pretty normal day.

* * *

><p>He dropped the little brown bag on the table.<p>

"There," he said.

"Good," the fiery red haired women said, otherwise known as his Mistress. "You have done well... once again."

He smirked, and nodded once. She then gave him a sack of golden drachmas and 300 dollars.

He took the money, nodding once again, and headed out.

* * *

><p>1. Jonathan<p>

* * *

><p>It was snowing today. Jonathan was in his best mood when it was snowing, but it wasn't enough to make him less then miserable. He walked around camp, having no particular spot in mind. He ended up at Thailia's tree. He sighed. Once. Twice. Three times. He started toying with the snow. With his cold fingers he sculpted a snowman who had a horrifying glare with a scowl on his face.<p>

He scowled with it. His personality could be reasonably compared to a block of ice. Jonathan is cold, impersonal, and dangerous. He didn't like it. In a fit of rage, Jonathan smashed the snowman into the ground.

_Ugly piece of filth, _he thought. _That's what you are!_

He groaned, slamming his head against the trunks tree.

"Ouch..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

He heard the conch shell blow.

He sighed. _Time for lunch. Yay..._

He went inside the pavilion, sitting at the Hermes table.

"Hey, Jonathan," Max said. "How's it going."

"Fine," Jonathan muttered, his eyes annoyed.

"That's good..." he murmured, distracted. "Hey, Philip!"

"Hi, how's it going? Got any rats?"

Automatically, a rat appeared on his plate.

They started laughing hysterically.

"You gotta love George!" Max said.

"Yeah, he's amazing," Phillip agreed, looking distastefully at the rodent, before going to get a different plate.

Jonathan sighed. _Why can't you claim me already? I'm stuck with these morons._

Jonathan stared at his empty plate, thinking about mandarin Chinese. There it was, laying on his plate, a cream soda beside it.

He then took his plate and got up to give the gods a burnt offering.

_Who do I not hate today? _He thought optimistically, trying to make a decision.

It wasn't until it was his turn that he decided.

"To Lady Hestia," he murmured, swiping some rice and meat off his plate, "Keeper of the Sacred Hearth."

He gave up on asking about his mom about month ago.

He sat at the table, which was crowded with about a dozen kids. He played with the food for a bit, before actually eating. Once he was done, he pushed the plate away, and crossed his arms on the table making a pillow for his head to rest on.

Something poked him in the back.

He waited.

Again it happened.

He growled.

_Poke._

_Calm down, he thought. 1, 2, 3, 4—_

_Poke!_

He sat up, turning around, glaring at a member of Ares cabin.

"Stop," he ordered, his voice icy, sharp.

Caleb just laughed, poking him with a stick once again. "My, my, this is a rare specimen indeed. The lone soldier boy who has no claim."

"Stop," He repeated, trying to keep a cool head.

"Yes, a very, very rare creature. Though not important enough to be saved, much less claimed."

"I'm warning you..." he said, his fist clenched.

"You could say he's as dumb as—"

"Leave him alone, Caleb."

"No way, the brats to fun to pick on."

"He can beat the snot out of you and you know it."

"He can not!"

She scoffed. "Remember Three Teeth Wonder? You can become That Weird Guy With The One Missing Arm."

Jonathan watched, gaping at this girl. _Who is she?_

Caleb growled, but started walking away.

"I'll get you later," he promised her, making the I'm-watching-you sign.

The girl turned to him. She had long, light brown hair that waved until you got to her middle of her back where they made giant swirls stopping at her waist, her almond shaped, soft blue eyes looked quizzically at him.

"I'm sorry about Caleb. He's a real jerk," she said.

"Yeah. Classic jerk."

She smiled. It was infectious. He had his first real smile in only the gods know how long.

"My names Danielle."

"Jonathan."

"Nice to officially meet you, Jonathan."

"You too, Miss Danielle"

She laughed. He smiled again.

* * *

><p>That night, Jonathan had trouble going to sleep. When he had been talking to Danielle, he had been so opened. He had to get a grip on himself.<p>

_You can't be happy, _he ordered himself. _Everyone you love dies. You can't grow fond of her. You haven't been fond of anyone in years. Get a grip!_

His breathing staggered. _You're pathetic._

He buried his head in his pillow and screamed.

_Just a girl... just a girl..._

He managed to fall into a troubling sleep.

In his dreams he saw a big palace... white and grand. There was a statue of a satyr, a boy with sea green eye, and a girl wearing a ponytail, under it said in Greek "The Heroes" by Annabeth Chase.

_Annabeth Chase... Annabeth Chase... Where had he heard that name before? Oh! The architect of Olympus. I'm in Olympus?_

"They're missing!" Someone roared. "You must let me give the Half-Blood's a quest! George and Martha... Oh my poor snakes..."

"Not yet," the voice sounded with authority. "Wait."

Finally, he was in the room. He saw 20 foot being sitting on their thrones. One had salt and pepper hair and looked athletic, the other had misty blue eyes and grim, but handsome face. They both looked about middle aged.

"But how long! I know who did it. I need to stop him! I need my snakes!"

"Hermes!" the grim one yelled.

Hermes was quiet, his head bowed down in grief.

"We will discuss this later," the misty eyed one said. "End of discussion." And he faded into mist.

Jonathan stared at them.

_God of thieves? George and Martha? Wait, didn't I hear Max talking about George? Who's George and Martha?_

Hermes started muttering to himself. "First Luke and now this? Oh my poor, poor snakes."

He continued to mumble until everything dissolved.

There was a bright flash, and Jonathan appeared by an ocean edge. He jump, fear capturing him as he backed away.

_Come back, little hero, _a soothing deep voice called. _I won't hurt you..._

Jonathan took one step forward, until retreating again.

_Join me... you will find what your looking for._

Jonathan stumbled backwards in shock.

_Join me... you will... be..._

* * *

><p>Jonathan woke up in cold sweat. He bolted out of bed, hitting his head on the upper bunk.<p>

"Ouch..."

He sighed in relief to see him in the Hermes cabin. That was a first. He took out his frozen blue iPod and pressed shuffle.

He sighed. _Time for a walk._

He put the buds in his ears as he walked out of the cabin. Once he was in the forest, he knew it was safe to be himself, to not have hide anymore. He turned it up to max and let the music take charge of his emotions.

**And I feel like I'm living the worst day over and over again**

**And I feel like the summer is leaving again**

**And I feel like your gone**

_Because you are gone_

**And everyday is the worst day ever**

**Yesterday was the worst day ever**

**And tomorrow won't be better**

**It's history repeating on and on**

Jonathan scowled, punching the nearest tree. _Why did you have to die? Why you leave me alone? Why didn't you quit your stupid job before it was too late._

**Summer time is gone forever**

**I traded them for dishpan water**

**And everyday is never ending**

**I need to work on own spending**

He switched songs. A much sadder song taking it's place.

**Making my way down town**

**walking fast**

**faces pass and I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making a way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I need you**

**And I miss you**

Suddenly, Jonathan wasn't in the woods anymore. He was 13, his aunt dragging him into the bank.

"Okay, you sit over there. I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, walking to the clerk at the desk.

"Okay," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

_No! No! Dummy, stop it from happening,_ Jonathan screamed.

Jonathan grabbed his iPhone out of his pocket and started playing angry birds.

"Everyone, put your hands up where I can see them!"

There were gasps. Someone screamed.

A figure emerged from the darkness, a man with a crazy glint in his eyes, and curly, unruly brown hair.

_Don't surrender! Fight him! _Jonathan screamed desperately.

Jonathan looked at his hand who had mixed emotions in her eyes, first shock, terror, and then a mask of emptiness, as she started to get out her phone sneakily.

_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Don't just stand there! Do something!_

_Boom!_

Younger Jonathan jumped up in surprise by the nose. Everything seemed to go so slowly after that. Life left his aunts eyes, as blood gushed out of her forehead.

"Aunt Jessie! Aunt Jessie!" Jonathan screamed in alarm, running to his Aunt.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" A different voice yelled, not the crazy killer.

"Aunt Jessie! Aunt Jessie! Come back. I love you!"

There was another gun shot, and Jonathan saw the killer fall down to the ground, clutching his chest.

He jolted back into the present and started punching the nearest tree relentlessly. Not caring that his knuckles were starting to bleed; not caring that he was going to have to make up an excuse for it later. He punched and punched. Trying to get all the ugly feelings out, until all his hatred left him only leaving grief and despair in it's mist. His body started to shut down making him collapse on the floor. Tears started to run down his face, as he let the misery swallow him whole

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you...**


	2. Chapter 2

The Stolen Caduceus

* * *

><p>2. Danielle<p>

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Danielle was positive about, it was that she was going to kill Carter someday. Okay, so maybe she was overreacting, but seriously the guy needed to grow up. Just because he lost a sword fight didn't mean he had to make her life Hades. She stormed out of the Apollo cabin, syrup all over her and her cabin mates.<p>

_I will murder him! You better watch out, Carter. You. Must. Die._ She thought.

She saw him peek from around the cabin and growled.

"Get him!" she yelled, pointing.

Suddenly, things didn't look to good for Carter anymore.

_I mean seriously?_ she thought. _You'd think he was son of Hermes. Stupid, stupid child of Nike._

After a couple minutes... Well let's just say Carter's "Perfect hair" as he had put it, was no more.

_Well, he didn't die, but close enough._

All of the Apollo cabin took a nice long shower after that.

* * *

><p>She was blow drying her hair.<p>

Danielle groaned. This was going to take hours. _Maybe I should cut it, you know, a little bit, not too much though. No, never._

"Need some help?" a girl with tangled dirty blond hair said.

"Thanks Charlotte you're a life savior," Danielle replied, giving her the blow dryer.

_Yeah, maybe I shouldn't. As long as Charlotte's here to blow dry, it'll be fine._

"Yeah, I know. Heard that the Apollo cabin got syrup-ed."

"Is that what they called it?"

"Uh-huh, apparently it'll become the next big thing."

"Really?"

"Yep, and they're calling Carter's new hairdo the Rathfro."

Danielle laughed. All her siblings had jumped on him, making his clothes all sticky and his hair poof out from all the hands that had gotten into it. It kind of did look like an Afro actually...

"Nice touch with cutting of his bangs by the way. How did you manage that?"

"That was easy. My siblings held him down while I used my dagger. How did you know I did that?"

"Rumors spread quickly, apparently the Aphrodite cabin want to give you as a burnt offering."

"I bet Carter does too."

Charlotte giggled, her laughter sounded like tinkling bells. "True."

* * *

><p>Danielle had a bad feeling. Or was it a good feeling? She had an odd feeling that Jonathan Delano was staring at her. Her fingers nervously drummed on the desk, trying to listen to a Blythe who teaching about the current activities of the gods. She peeked to her right. Sure enough, he was staring at her. He looked upset, but relaxed. She blushed, suddenly wishing she grew her bangs out so she could hide under her hair. She peeked over from the corner of her eye, this time. He was still staring with that peculiar expression on his face. Her fingers continued drumming, her heart matching the fast paced beat.<p>

"And that concludes are session," Blythe announced.

Thank the gods, she thought.

* * *

><p>"That was so awesome! I mean you destroyed his hair! Being syrup-ed is lame. With a capital L. Lame does start with an L right? I mean it's the oldest trick in the book. <em>So<em> last year. You were genius though! Can you share your secrets?" Willow asked as she and I was walked to the mountain, my next class.

"Um..." Danielle said, "it was a split second decision...?"

"No! That had to be planned out," she argued.

"Whatever you say..." She murmured, a bit wary.

She was starting to worry that Willow would Rathfro her.

"It was just," she continued, "what I thought would work. I mean, he really loves his hair."

"Well, next time you need help pranking, make sure to get me in it."

"Sure... yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>Danielle started climbing the rocks... and well, She was pretty darn good. She loved the adrenaline it gave her while she walk up the rock, dodging falling objects and avoiding lava. It was almost too easy. I guess you could say, she used every surface around her to her advantage. And it was so fun! Danielle smiled climbing up the rock, when she saw Jonathan 10 feet above her. No way, her mind started calculating. She was very competitive. He was not going to beat me.<p>

_I sound like a child,_ the serious part of her said, while the ADHD part of her said,_ Oh wait... I am a child!_

And she raced up the rocks, dodging and swerving. Even Jonathan might have got what was happening, because he started advancing too.

_Oh, it is so_ _on,_ she thought as she stealthily climbed up the mountain. Jonathan was quick though. And very skilled. But so was she. As they raced, she couldn't help showing the thrill it gave her. Her smile wide as she climbed. Jonathan looked pretty psyched too.

He might be smiling, she thought. Well at least I hope so.

"Whoo-hoo!" She hollered do a fist pump.

She thought she heard him chuckle.

Danielle faced him, they were in a tie so far. And did the most childish thing ever: she stuck out her tongue.

And too Danielle's amazement, Jonathan laughed. Her surprise must've shown, because it resulted in him laughing at her again.

She smiled widely and continued to climb up the mountain.

Then, finally, Jonathan made a mistake. His foot hold crumbled, then with the worst luck ever a boulder started tumbling down. He cursed.

He started looking around fast, trying to find anyway to avoid the molten rock. Finally, he let go of the wall, retreating. Danielle had won. She smiled victoriously an let go of the rock wall. Since he was heading down no more reason to keep going up.

Once her feet touched the ground, her good mood dissipated. Jet was praising Jonathan for how well he climbed the climbing wall.

Jet was the coolest Athena daughter to ever hit planet earth. She had hair that was the color of midnight, with blue virtual lines the reminded Danielle of fire. Which was kind of ironic since Jet had some... not Athena-like powers. Apparently her whole family tree is some how related to Hephaestus. She could throw fire around no sweat. Her fire was blue, the hottest part of a flame.

"That was really cool, man," Jet said, making Danielle see red. "You're fast, like a bullet."

At the word bullet, Jonathan flinched, but he quickly stood up straight and placed on a plastic smile that Danielle wondered if she had imagined it.

Jonathan nodded curtly, turning away and heading towards...

"Danielle?"

She was shocked. _Is he talking to me?_

"Um... Yeah?"

"You did good."

Danielle smiled. "Thanks."

Taylor and Lillian were bickering again. Danielle swears they never stopped teasing each other. Ever.

"I am not crazy," Taylor denied. "If I'm crazy then your just as crazy. We both have nightmares, Lilli!"

"Yeah, but a nightmare of a dark figure talking to a snake. That's pretty far-fetched..."

"Like your dream of your father doing the limbo is any better."

"At least my godly parent isn't evil."

"My mother is _not _evil."

"Yeah sure, and Poseidon doesn't have a underwater palace."

Danielle decided to cut in, "Lilli, Khione is not evil. Taylor, calm down."

"Fine," the two girls grumbled unhappily.

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights. Danielle sat on her bed under the covers and she couldn't find sleep. She groaned, grabbing her back pack and pulling out a pad and some paper. She grabbed a sparkly purple jell pen (the closest utensil in her reach) and started to write.<p>

Now writing was something Danielle could handle. It came naturally, unlike anything else she could do. She could dull all her other senses until it was only her and the story. The perfect little world she could create. She could be anything. Write her every thought and feeling. She didn't have to hide. Unlike so many other Half-Bloods, she could write in English. It wasn't easy, she has dyslexia like everyone else, but like everything she had learned in her life, is that you can do anything. So she wrote. No Greek, just English (which is pretty sweet since her stories were completely private this way, no one could read it if they wanted too). She decided on something simple. A poem.

**A Beautiful Broken Heart**

**I'm sick of writing happy things**

**My mind is simply not in it**

**I don't want to write any joyous thoughts**

**My heart simply can't bear it**

**I'd hate to write such helpless desires**

**My body simply couldn't take it**

**I refuse to talk about the loving embraces**

**Or the autumn leaves**

**Or how beautiful a child's laugh is**

**I refuse to explain how a rose grows it thorns**

**Or the spender of the ocean**

**Or the meaning of a song**

**I simple could not stand it**

**How could I talk about the shooting stars and wishes?**

**Or the fluffy white clouds when I am in such a state?**

**How could mountain's top seem so beautiful, when my heart is filled with such dread?**

**I'd never write about such beautiful scenery: tulips, cherry trees, and Glee dancing around.**

**How could I hope for such hopeless thoughts of having children to call my own?**

**How could I dream such foolishness of having someone stay?**

**How could I have such pitiful desires like the one whom I love warming my hand?**

**How could I?**

**...But then again, how could I not?**

And with that Danielle fell into a dreamless sleep. Thank the gods.


	3. Chapter 3

The Stolen Caduceus

* * *

><p>3. Liam<p>

* * *

><p>Liam was just having one of those days. You know, one of those days were you sulk trying to distract yourself by watching a cheesy movie while eating a bucket of aluminum cans?<p>

He hadn't kissed the dryad. Just ran into a tree for the thousandth time this year. She was hot too, and so into nature...

He could see it now: He ran after the girl and finally... finally wrapped his arms around her. She smiled that beautiful smile and their lips gently connected. Then she'd disappear and the fun would start all over again! All for that one perfect kiss...

Sadly, before he could catch her for the third time in dream land, he was forced back into reality.

"Liam, I need to talk to you."

"Huh?" Liam said intelligently, falling of the couch, pop cans flying in all directions. "Blaaaah! Don't scare me like that, Danielle."

"Oops! Sorry." Danielle looked around the room. "What are you doing?"

Liam's cheeks flush. "Nothing!"

Danielle laughed, "Silly goat."

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Because if it's only to comment on my stunning personality, you can exit through that door."

Danielle bit her lip. Liam searched her emotions: worry, doubt, confusion, hope.

"Dani, what's wrong?"

"Liam... you know Jonathan right?"

"You mean the sulky kid?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"I think... I think he likes being around me."

Liam snorted. "Yeah right."

She glared at him.

He stopped mid-laugh. "You joking right?"

"Why the heck would I be joking about this?"

"It's just that, Jonathan hates everyone. He has the most ugly emotions out of this whole camp. Well, you know, besides Drake."

"So?"

"So I think it'd be very unlikely that he'd like hanging with you."

Danielle rose her eyebrow.

"Not that your not fun to hang out with. I mean you're great. It's just that, you know, with his actions..."

"Quit babbling, you silly goat."

He flushed. "Okay, let's say for argument sake that Jonathan does like you... You know, as a friend. What are you going to do about it?"

"That's what I came to ask you. What should I do about it?"

"What do you want to do about it?"

She paused, thinking. "I want to be around him more. I don't think isolation is the best thing for him. He needs a friend."

"Well, there you go."

"But it's not that simple! I mean we're talking about Jonathan Delano here. You know, the loner? How the heck am I supposed to start being friends with him?"

"You said it yourself, he seems to like being around you. Now if you excuse me, I have a movie to get back too."

"You are absolutely no help, Mr. Nature!"

"You're welcome!" he shouted as she stormed out the door.

* * *

><p>"You know, the one thing I don't want to have in college is a horse obsessed roommate, " Harry said.<p>

Almost everyone laughed in the group except Willow who scream, 'YOU'RE GOING TO COLLEGE?' in a horrified tone, putting the rest of the group in hysterics.

"Yes..." he trailed off. "You know how in school there's all ways that one girl who is obsessed with horses. 'I love horses. And I have a horse and I dress him all the time.'"

Liam, Danielle, and a couple other people laughed.

"'And then I brush him behind the ear, and he's so pretty'" Harry continued in a girly voice.

"Looks like you've thought a lot about this: the one thing I would hate about college is if I got a roommate obsessed with horses," Chase mocked.

Harry laughed. "It's not my fault people who love horses are so annoying. 'He's so pretty. Do you want to visit my horse. Why do I even have to ask? Of course you do, silly me."

Halle laughed. "Well its a good thing you're a guy. Not a lot of boys obsessed with horses."

"Except Lúcás," Chase cut in.

"Oh, yeah, Lúcás is annoying. Always talking about that native," Willow said bitterly.

"You're only saying that because you like him," Chase argued.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Guys zip it, Lúcás is not that bad, and he talks about Abey a lot because she's his neighbor."

"How do you know that? Are you a stalker?" Willow questioned.

"No," Danielle said, "I actually listen to what people have to say."

"Hey, I listen!" There was a long pause. "...maybe."

* * *

><p>Liam sat in the dining hall drinking coffee, which wasn't that surprising because it was an hourly thing. You see, all he ever wanted was to find the Great God Pan. Sadly, even the satyr's have given up. Even his hero Grover.<p>

All he wanted to do is be like Grover: lead great three half bloods, find The Great God Pan, and learn to play his read pipes at such a great skill. But no, he's still here. The only half blood he's found was Danielle. He was an absolute failure. He drank coffee because that is where Grover had felt the presence of Pan (or at least that was the rumor). If only he could be so lucky...

He couldn't even get a glimpse of his hero. Though he had found his best friend Perseus Jackson and his wife Annabeth Chase and year before Percy died of old age. Yes, he had told him that he had witnessed Pan dying with Grover. And Annabeth vouched for Percy, but they were old. They are just imagining fake memories. Right? Right… Right? Right!

* * *

><p>Capture the flag! You know what that means for a satyr: observing. Wha-hoo... Fun.<p>

Better make the best of it, Liam thought.

At least the half bloods can put on a show, he thought, staring at the Aphrodite girl

who was getting yelled at by a member of the Ares cabin.

He rose his eyebrows.

After he was done looking amused he spotted Danielle.

"Hey! Hey, Dani!" he yelled.

"Hey Liam," she replied, waving.

"So remember Dans—"

"Don't call me that!"

"—to stay away from Drake—"

"Drake won't be a problem."

"—and the creepy Ares girl over—"

"I could so take her on."

"—there. Don't forget your dagger and—"

"Check," she said, clearly annoyed.

"—watch out for various weapons. Please be caref—"

"Liam!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up! You worry to much."

Liam frowned. "Fine... Don't let a goat be a goat..."

"Okay, I have to go. It's starting."

And let the games begin, Liam thought as both teams started to charged forward.

Liam watched as Jonathan ran across the field, holding the flag in hands.

"Whoo! Go Jonathan!" He heard Danielle cheer as Carter charged at Jonathan with incredible speed.

Then, very suddenly, a sword appeared in Carters hand.

Danielle started to scream, "Jonathan! Wait look-"

It was to late, and the sword impaled into Jonathan's waist, just where his armor didn't cover. A quiet whisper crawled across the field. Then a huge roar of wind came flying as if there was a blizzard, weapons flew, and the Aphrodite girls screamed in terror, 'My hair! My precious hair!'.

In the middle of all this chaos, Jonathan stood perfectly still, like a statue, his cheeks stained in ice, his hair starting to freeze, and the ice climbed down, down, down, until his whole body was a block of ice. Liam stood in terror. Suddenly, Jonathan roared and jerked, ice flying in all directions, the wind blasted, and then quiet... It was so quiet. Not even the crickets chirped.

All campers stood in horror, looking at the Cartor-Cycle. A mountain of snow surrounded him. An ice Cartor stared in horror, his arms held out in surrender. A second shock, as a symbol, a snowflake sign, circled around Jonathan's head.

"All hail Jonathan, son of Khione, goddess of snow."

And everyone keeled.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry that it's late. Do you like the cover? I drew it myself. This chapter was not written by me, hence why it took forever. I will be writing most, if not all the other chapters though, so no worries. I would appreciate it if you give him complimentary, he did work very hard on it, even if it took awhile.

The Stolen Caduceus

4. Draco

By Mr. High-and-Almighty

Draco was swimming in the lake, which was odd seeing as how Athena was his mother. Normal children of Athena despised water, considering the eternal feud that has been conspiring between Poseidon and Athena. But, of course Draco was not a normal child of Athena. No, his physical appearance and actions lead you to believe he was anything but one.

His pitch black hair and obsidian eyes bore resemblance to Hades. His aesthetic appeal, or lack thereof, and heavily scarred face and body made him look similar to Hephaestus. His repulsion to people and organic life-forms caused belief in either. His war-like nature would make one think he was related to Ares, and his cold skin and icy demeanor reminds one of Khione.

Even his powers were extremely uncharacteristic of his mother.

He was a fire-bearer; descended from Hephaestus, but not only was a fire-bearer, but a dangerous one also. The two fire-bearers that preceded him in his family caused two of the greatest fires in modern history. Draco's great-great-grandfather, Aiden Khalid, caused The Great Chicago Fire, who had inherited his "gift" from his great-great-grandfather, Phlegon Khalid who was Draco's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. Phlegon was a son of Hephaestus, who coincidentally caused The Great Fire of London. Unlike his half-sibling Jet, who shared the same lineage, mother, and powers as Draco, though his fire was not blue, but white: pure energy.

Obviously, seeing Draco would not give one the impression that he didn't contained any relation to Athena. That is, of course, until you conversed with him.

After a second of interacting with him, you would notice a prominent air of arrogance that was only slightly radiated, when watched from a distance. He often spoke with a plethora of such interminably long words, that some of his siblings could not even comprehend what he was saying. A very large array of the things he uttered was insults, which he spoke out with a loud voice, holding his head high.

Draco felt hundreds of eyes glimpse upon him as he had walked out of the lake, as if Argus himself wished to speak with him. No, these eyes were not of females basking in the glory of his body glistening with water and the beauty that was him, nor were any of adoration, or infatuation. They were all of fear and worry.

Though Camp Half-Blood was his beloved home, he despised it with a passion. He was constantly outcast, and feared, causing him to have a small array of "friends", that were in reality simple acquaintances that he could tolerate in small doses. Perhaps it was due to his demeanor, or his powers, or it may have even been due to his hair and eyes, though Draco suspected that there were a multitude of reasons that all combined, gave him the factor for his aversion.

Draco was definitely not mundane, as stated before. Not only was he not a normal child of Athena, but he was not a typical demigod in general. Draco was in the category of demigods that would buy a cellular phone, simply to attract monsters so he would have something entertaining to partake in. Apart from the typical ADHD and dyslexia that came accustomed to being a half-blood, Draco had a myriad of other disorders. His various psychologists and therapists had attributed Narcissistic Personality disorder, Sadistic Personality disorder, Anti-social Personality disorder, Malignant Narcissism, Impulse Control Disorders including Intermittent Explosive disorder and Kleptomania, Pyromania, Megalomania, and he was plagued with a Superiority Complex.

Draco could not help bear hatred towards Apollo at deciding to shine the sun at a much higher intensity today then he did the days before. It was winter, yet it was the temperature rivaled that of mid-spring. Draco despised the sun and anything synonymous with heat, in spite of, or perhaps because of, his Hephaestus ancestry and his ability to conjure and manipulate fire. History obviously repeats itself considering Draco's powers never brought him joy, but rather misery. Avoiding the haunting gaze of the other campers and the glaring sun, Draco rushed to his cabin, only to find that it was locked. As he saw his efforts were futile, he audibly growled as his perpetual scowl deepened. He yelled at his cabin mates to open the door, which they hurriedly did, apologizing profusely.

After slipping on the skintight Under Armor body suit Draco wore under everything, and wearing his usual camp attire, he left the cabin. Draco continued to walk to his unknown destination until he reached a part of camp he knew all too well: the Arena. Draco walked inside as he felt a familiar cold presence. As soon as Draco stepped a foot inside the Arena, Jonathan Delano spun around to greet him.

"Oi, Delano," Draco called.

"Draco…?" Jonathan asked, with that idiotic look on his face. "You're back?" Jonathan as his surprise turned into annoyance and a scowl that matched Draco's appeared.

"Of course it is me, idiot. It is not as if there are any other Indians at this wretched camp. And it is Khalid to you," Draco responded, gruffly.

"Whatever Draco. Don't call me an idiot."

"I do as I please, Ninja Boy."

Jonathan's hands curled into fists. "What did you call me?"

Draco smirked, enlightened to rouse such a response. "Do you need an otologist, or are you so moronic that you fail to comprehend common English?"

"You're the one to talk, Scarface."

This infuriated him, though, admittedly, anger was a emotion he was familiar with. Perhaps, the only emotion that coursed through him.

"Do you wish to die?" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Be realistic Jonathan," Draco mocked as Jonathan visibly writhed when he said his name as if it was the worst insult in the world. And, in a way, to Draco, it was.

"Fine, then!" Jonathan said as he pulled out his rifle.

"Ooh, is Delano actually planning on harming me?" he said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly there was an audible crack and Jonathan became aware of a stench that resembled smoke and rotten eggs.

"Do you not just revel in the sweet and pungent odor of a fresh flame?" Draco asked, giving Jonathan one of his signature arrogant smirks.

"Not everyone is a pyromaniac that enjoys burning down houses for a living," Jonathan said, barely obtaining the hurt look in Draco's eyes that lasted for a split second. "Now what did you do Draco?"

"I do not comprehend what you speak of. Perhaps you will be required to shoot me," Draco spat through clenched teeth.

"Whatever, you asked for it," Jonathan growled as he pulled the trigger, though instead of a loud gunshot, only came a faint click.

"You are going to jam your little toy there," Draco said as he saw Jonathan repeatedly pulling the trigger, to no avail.

"What did you do?" Jonathan yelled at Draco, quite furious.

"Oh, well, it seems to me that someone burned all the gunpowder in your rifle and the bullets. Now, I wonder who would have the ability to do such a deed," Draco answered, wiping the smirk off his face, now glaring at him.

"Draco, why don't you just go back to where you came from and work as a Technical Support representative?"

"I may be Indian, but I was born in Canada, Delano," Draco corrected. "Though judging from your intellectual capacity, I doubt you know where that is."

"Draco, what makes you so High-and-Almighty? Give me one good reason, three if you can."

"Well, let us see. I am a multibillionaire plus I have a huge inheritance, I happen to be the best sword-fighter at this camp, and I am also the most brilliant person at this camp, especially with my eidetic memory. And in case you cannot count, since I avidly believe that, that certain ability has not manifested itself in you yet, I said three reasons; hence, I am better than you. Since we are in the arena, how about a little duel, you and I?"

"Sure, if you thin—"

"Jonathan!" Someone yelled from behind Jonathan's back. It was a brown-haired girl; Draco could not remember her name. He thought it was… Janelle?

Something along those lines…

"Danielle?" Jonathan's voice followed the vocal patterns of a question.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?" Danielle asked, glancing worriedly back and forth to Draco and Jonathan repetitively. "You need to calm down."

At first Jonathan's eyes hardened, before turning softer towards her. "Fine…" Jonathan muttered, obviously contemplating deeply.

"Humph. Pathetic." Draco said, watching the two.

"What?" Jonathan demanded.

"Well, Delano, you should not let your female dominate you as so."

"You don't know anything about Jonathan, Drake. You don't know much about anyone," Danielle spat, "the only reason you're bothering to speak to Jonathan is probably because your intimated by him."

"First, it is Khalid to you. Second, you should watch how you act with me." Draco declared.

"Oh, look at Mr. High-and-Almight—"

"Draco, you are not as great as you think you are." Jonathan said, interjecting.

"Well at least I got claimed, Delano."

"So did I!"

"Really? By who?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jonathan said suspiciously.

"Well I just wanted to know who was idiotic enough to claim you as their son."

"Like Khione is an idiot."

"Khione, eh? Well, I will offer a morsel of advice, fire is always victorious against ice. No matter the circumstances," Draco said, analyzing how to kill Jonathan in a way that he would feel the most pain.

"How about we test out that theory?"

"I concede to that agreement."

"Jonathan, stop," Danielle pleaded, her tone turning desperate.

"I have to fight him," Jonathan argued, as he pulled out his twin daggers.

"Don't," Danielle whispered.

Jonathan took one more look at her, indecision on his face, before determination set in and he lifted his daggers towards Draco.

Draco summoned the lighter, which he had acquired from Hephaestus when he was eleven years old, to his hand. Now, if you had never seen Draco give battle before, then you may wonder what one would do with a lighter. But then you would witness the spectacle that was the solid imperial gold lighter that was gleaming in Draco's hand. As Draco cautiously pressed the button that caused the gas inside to flow, being careful not to light a spark, the small lighter turned into a hilt of the same material. The hilt was wrapped in leather, and protruding from the end was a round butt sparkling in the sun. Out of the hilt sprouted a three foot long celestial bronze blade that looked as if it was modeled after a slithering snake, a faint glow radiating from it. Adorned at the tip of the blade was a thin conical piece of stygian iron, dying only one

inch after it was birthed from the snake's mouth.

"Meet Inferno, the Eternal Flame." Draco said as the blade on Inferno burst into flames.

"Draco this is not the first time we have fought. I know your swords name," Jonathan mocked.

"But it has been a time long enough for the immortals."

"Whatever." Jonathan said, to which Draco pressed the button at the top of his wristwatch, causing it to grow into a circular carbon fiber composite shield plated with Iridium.

Draco and Jonathan began to battle; Jonathan stabbing and swiping with his daggers, while Draco took a more defensive route and simply sidestepped parried and blocked with Inferno and his shield. As the battle progressed Draco began to grow bored. He glimpsed at the surrounding area as he saw a girl cheering for Jonathan. Draco faintly remembered her… her name was Guinevere? No that was King Arthur's queen. Gwen? Close enough. She typically affiliated herself with whoever happened to be so unlucky as to face off with Draco. She always wished for the "underdog" to succeed.

Draco began to tire of the cadence the two had settled themselves into so he decided to make it slightly more interesting. He purposely provided an opening, which Jonathan spotted immediately and utilized. Jonathan rapidly positioned his dagger to coordinate with the flaw and thrust hurriedly. As Jonathan's dagger hit Draco, he saw the glint in Jonathan's eyes. But, much to the astonishment and horror of Jonathan, the weapon did not proceed and harmlessly bounced off Draco.

"Oi, Delano, did I ever mention the story of the first monster I successfully defeated alone?" Draco asked in answer to Jonathan's questioning gaze.

The boy simply shook his head.

"Oh well it is a great story. But that is insignificant currently." Draco said as he took off his shirt revealing his body suit.

"The first monster I killed was…" Draco said as he took off his jeans. "The Neman Lion," Draco finished as the body suit exploded into a golden lion pelt that covered his entire body.

"That means if I had shot you the bullet would've..." Jonathan said, realization striking him.

"Never penetrated me." Draco finished for him.

And with that Draco attacked, similar to a animal that had not fed in days. He brought his shield down on Jonathan's left hand, effectively swatting one of his daggers out of his hand. Jonathan continued to battle with one dagger, albeit unsuccessfully. As Draco brought Inferno's blade downwards, Jonathan swept his dagger up, barely blocking it. They remained in that position until one of Inferno's flames licked Jonathan's fingers, singing them. He rapidly jumped back, forced to let go of his dagger. Draco vaulted towards him, causing Jonathan to bring up a wall of Ice. Noticing this Draco ignited himself with fire and dashed through it, melting the majority and leaving the rest in crumbles. Draco quickly extinguished himself, and proceeded to hungrily jump upon the now defenseless Jonathan.

As Draco held Inferno to Jonathan's throat, he recited, "I repeat, fire always overcomes ice." He then stood up, still pointing Inferno at Jonathan's exposed neck "But, I suppose I could let you live… This time that is." Draco proceeded to knock Jonathan out with the butt of him sword. He then sheathed Inferno, stuck the lighter in his pocket, and strode out of the Arena, smirking while he heard Danielle's screams, leaving the others to contemplate in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>In his dreams Draco stood in a field. A barren field. A contradiction of a field. For you see this field was not a normal field. It was a Burning Plain, but, at the same time, a Plain of Ice. He stood completely frozen with Inferno drawn in his hand. He stood straight, transfixed on a man that across from him, who was staring back with a blank expression. In fact, there was no expression, for there was no face.<p>

Suddenly without a catalyst, Draco charged at the man who simply shook his absent head. Draco moved his blade so that it would run through his heart and most likely kill him. As Draco came a foot away from impaling the man, effectively skewering his heart, the man did something unexpected; he moved. As he side-stepped he revealed a girl with red hair that Draco knew all too well: Scarlet.

He watched helplessly as Inferno inched closer towards her with omnipotent force. Draco was able to move the blade instead of puncturing her heart, and literally breaking it, it would gash threw her stomach, figuratively doing the same thing. As Inferno dug deeper and deeper into Scarlet's body, time seemed to slow for Draco. He slowly pulled the blade out of her body, for the first time, resenting its shape, and lowered her to the ground.

He stared into her lifeless eyes as she uttered the most wretched response imaginable for Draco: "Arty…" she gasped. "Why?"

Suddenly Draco felt a feeling that he had not felt since he was a 9-year-old child standing in the ashes that was his home, crying for the last time. Draco was completely overcome by guilt, remorse, and grief, which was soon consumed by an overwhelming hatred and a burning anger. He launched himself towards the man, who pulled out a sword and with one slice, amputated Draco's left arm. Draco crumpled to the ground as he watched the man walk away, and, suddenly, realization hit: he was going to die.

So, accepting his fate, Draco crawled to Scarlet and draped his arm across her, one thought circling around in his mind: On this Burning Plain of Ice I die.


	5. Chapter 5

The Stolen Caduceus

5. Jonathan

His head hurt. It didn't just hurt it ached with undeniable pain. Jonathan figured he must be out of it because he felt something brushing through his hair and it actually felt _nice_. He'd clearly lost it.

When the sensation left he groaned reaching out blindly until his hand found the petite hand and brought it back to his hair letting out a small moan when it started stroking again.

The owner of the hand giggled.

At the sound Jonathan lazily opened his eyes to see his angle. She had soft brown hair and beautiful light blue eyes. Her features made her seem delicate causing Jonathan to feel the need to protect her. She was wearing skinny jeans and a gold tank-top. He blink lazily.

"Go back to sleep, Jon," her soft melodic voice crooned. Her hand didn't stop circling around his right temple.

For once, Jonathan didn't have an ounce of rebellion in his thoughts; no defiance lingered in his mind as he let her humming loll him gently to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time Jonathan aroused he had a massive headache and was much more coherent. The last thing he remembered was Draco's towering form and severe pain in his right temple, and then black. Jonathan figured that was when he had fainted. He only remembered small pieces of what had happened since Draco had knocked him out. He groaned. Draco Khalid had knock him, Jonathan Delano, out. <em>There goes my ego. Crash and burn. <em>He chuckled dryly at himself. _Ah, I will get him next time._

That's when he noticed the girl. She was sitting on the cot next to him, her big light blue eyes, so brightly lit someone could make the assumption she was blind, pouring down down at him.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh, hi."

"Hi," she said cheerily, waving at him enthusiastically. "I'm Micky. I just heard you were in a fight against my pal Drake and I felt bad. He's a little rough, that one, so I was just checking on you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm, um, fine." She seems...friendly. How did this nice girl end up with a friend like Draco. "I'm Jonathan. You new?"

"Yeah, Dreakie"-Jonathan snorted at the horrible nickname-"guided me to camp. It's nice here. I like it. Better than strolling through the woods hunted by mythical creatures."

Jonathan chuckled. "Yeah. Fun. Have you gotten claimed?"

"Yeah," Micky answered stiffly.

That made Jonathan curious. She seems to have problems with her parentage.

"By who?"

"By the Titan of Destruction, Perses."

"Oh."

"From what I've heard, titans are evil. Does that mean I'm evil?" she asked so innocently Jonathan couldn't help but pity the girl.

"No! I mean, I would not think so. Some of the titans are evil, others not. You seem,"-he paused, complimenting people, or just talking in general, is not one of his specialties-"uh, nice."

She perked up immediately. "You really think so?"

He nodded in reply.

"Oh, thank you! I've been trying to figure that out all day. I don't want to be evil! I just didn't know, though. You really made my day. I'm going to meet everyone else now. I love people. This is so great," Micky continued rambling while she walked out the door.

As she walked out, Danielle walked in, and the two girls glowered at each other.

"Who was that?" Danielle snapped when Micky slammed the door, taking the chair at his bed side so easily, it looked as if she had done it nearly a thousand times.

Jonathan looked curiously at her. "Her name is Micky. She's new."

"Ah, well. Good for her."

Jonathan rose his eyebrow. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm the daughter of Apollo. I'm here to heal you of course. Drake knocked you out with the butt of his sword. He hit you right here." Her hand hovered, gently grazing over his right temple. He flinched. It had felt like a thousand needles had pricked and poked his skin. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Well, Drake got you good. We fed you small amounts of ambrosia and nectar. He burned you pretty bad. It may leave a scar."

He nodded. "It's not like I don't have plenty of those."

"Alright, well, I should probably go visit other patients. You should go to your cabin. Get some rest."

Jonathan groaned while getting off the bed. Of all people, Draco was the one to beat him. How humiliating. When he stood the room started spinning. Even more humiliating. He walked in like he was drunk towards his new "home".

Jonathan hated to admit it, but the Khione cabin wasn't so bad. His half siblings weren't too annoying and the cabin itself was impressive. The cabin looked as if it was made of only ice. Water had frozen around the wood and the crystals gleamed in the sunlight, the cabin must be enchanted in some way because even though the scorching sun was shining bright, the ice never seemed to melt. Connected to the the right of the wall of his temporary home (You honestly can't expect Jonathan to stay in one place too long, can you?) was what appeared to what used to be a ramp, but the ice had frozen over so it now looked like a decent slide, which his half-siblings did not take to waste. Honestly, was he the only mature person around here? He finally made it to the door, and after missing the door knob twice, managed to stumble in.

The interior was much more cozy than the exterior. There was a fire flickering in the fireplace (Which he didn't understand the point of it being there (he never got cold). The cabin had two stories so the top half of the room was cut off and you had a latter to reach the tiny crawl place AKA: Jonathan's new room. It used to hold just pointless luggage and unusable items (like phones, lap tops ect.), when the cabin counselor, Taylor, had showed Jonathan around the cabin, she had told him he could sleep wherever he liked, so naturally, Jonathan took his sleeping bag to the most secluded area in the cabin. He liked it up there, he didn't have to tidy up or share anything, which suited him perfectly. The rest of the cabin was pretty cozy, there were some bean bags by the fire place, the bunks were nothing special, but Jonathan had brought one of the mattresses to his room, and it wasn't so bad. Taylor was a good leader (though it was hard for Jonathan to follow any orders, except his own), and his other siblings didn't bother him, which was great, so much better than the life he had at the Hermes cabin.

The only thing he didn't like about living in Cabin 17 was the wall color, it was a cheery blue. It annoyed him to no end. It was too beautiful in here, it was too relaxing and homey. He didn't deserve to live in such a wonderful place. And so he hated it. He hated how comfortable his mattress was and the privacy he was allowed to have in his room. He hated the warmth of the fire supplied and the fact that his siblings were nice to him. He loathed living in Cabin 17 because he _enjoyed_ living there. Jonathan Delano firmly believed that he did not deserve to be happy, so he never was.

It was _simple_. He would never be able to feel happiness. _Simple_. And yet, when he saw her big blue eyes boring into his, he couldn't help but hope. He ha spent years destroying that emotion, hope, but whenever he looked at Danielle, he could tell the feeling was resurfacing, and that was _not_ okay. He could not-would not-allow her to break down his impenetrable wall. Jonathan has no friends, Jonathan needs no friends. He didn't need anyone.

He started climbing up his stairs (the dizziness had _finally _wore off) and laid on his bed, taking his iPod out, and drowning himself in music again. He drifted off while listening to "Me Against the World" on repeat.

* * *

><p>In his dreams Jonathan stood, a layer of fog surrounded his feet. Above him there was a crowd of people. They all had black war paint crossed on each cheek. A loud roar filled the entire arena.<p>

"Quiet!" a voice yelled.

It went dead silent. Jonathan turned to see who gave the command and was surprised to see he knew her. It was his mistress. His boss. Lady Scarlet; head of the secret network of thieves. He fiery red hair curled in every direction as always and her eyes were as false leading as ever. They were wide, innocent green eyes, but don't be fooled by them, this young lady was lethal.

"Kile, did you give away are secret position?" she asked calmly.

He stood frozen with fear.

"Answer me!"

Kile had trouble controlling the tremble in his voice, "N-n-no M-m-ma'am-m."

"I don't believe you..."

She brought her hand showing off a bulky ring. Jonathan had seen the ring before, heard rumors about the horrors it contained, _'It made someone kill their loved one.' , 'What's held inside has the power to take away you're free will.', 'If you survive after it's power has got you, you will forget the whole experience and what you did, and may even go insane from it's power," _and the worse rumor of all _'If you do die under her spell, which most people do, you will be stuck following her commands for all your after life in Hades.' _Of course, Jonathan had thought them only rumors, a fear tactic Scarlet had ingeniously made. The ring that held all the myths looked like a paint cap, but across the black lid, was the cross bones sign , and she pushed the stub to reveal black paint inside.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't d-d-do it ma'am! Mistress, it w-wasn't m-m-me."

"Quiet!"

She then stuck her finger in the little circle, showing him her black thumb.

Kile trembled, his body jerking in fear, panting like a dog.

"Lay down," Scarlet crooned. "Soon it'll all be over."

Somehow her voice, softer than velvet, made the torture worse. Kile's form shook violently as he obediently started lowering himself onto the floor.

"Lower you hands," she crooned. "The pain will soon be over. You know what happens to those who disobey, no?"

He slowly lowered his hands, and then Scarlet, as fast as a Fury, so fast Kile barely had time to flinch, swiped her painted thumb across his forehead.

Suddenly, Kile paled, his skin turning a ghostly white. His eyes glazed over, and his withering form stilled.

_Is he dead? _Jonathan wondered.

"Did you give away our location?" Scarlet's voice was calm.

"Yes," Kile said emotionlessly.

_Not dead._

"How unfortunate. Now Stand."

He stood.

"What weapon do you own?"

"A dagger."

"Call me mistress when you answer!" Scarlet boomed with rage.

"A dagger, Mistress."

"Show it to me," she commanded.

He took out a small dagger from a pocket in his leather jacket.

"Now stab yourself."

"Yes, Mistress."

Jonathan watched with horror filled eyes as Kile stabbed himself and let out a pain filled scream.

"You can do better than that. You are in love with me, no? You would go to the ends of the Earth for me. You need to please me. I am your everything," as she talked, Kile's emotionless expression changed, his big blue eyes smoldered as he looked at Scarlet with newfound adoration.

"Yes, Mistress," he agreed eagerly. "You are my all."

"You're pathetic," Scarlet spat with disgust.

Kile whimpered. "Do you wish me to do it again, mistress?" he asked, wanting to appease her. "Anything for you," Kile panted. "I need you."

"Again," her voice was hard, no pity surfacing in her eyes.

Adoration filled Kile's eyes as he willing wounded his flesh, letting an ear piercing scream as the dagger entered his leg.

"Harder! Longer!" Scarlet cheered, clapping her hands in delight.

Kile smiled at Scarlet's happy response. "Anything..." Kile murmured, as he plunged his other leg, this time he dragged the sword upward, efficiently prolonging the pain. His screams seemed everlasting.

"Good boy! That was marvelous, my pet. I may have to give you a treat for that. You are a very good boy. Yes you are. Yes, you're a good boy! Who's a good boy? That's right, you are." During her pep talk she had placed Kile's head in her lap, running he hand through his hair, petting him. He snuggled into her, and Jonathan could suddenly picture his tail wagging in excitement. He was her dog, but she was not his human.

"You like my pain, Mistress? It pleases you when I suffer? I could end my life right now, Mistress. I am yours, I was made to please you, and I will."

His trembling form reached to strike, but Scarlet stopped him. "Be patient, my pet. All in good time," she murmured. "I want to play with you a little longer." Kile looked delighted by the idea. "When I command you to do things, you will do so without hesitation, correct? You're loyalty lies with me."

"Always, Mistress."

"Yes, that's right." She removed a small knife from her pocket, she drew it and started twirling it around with her dainty fingers. "It's time for you're treat, my pet. You will enjoy this, no?"

"Will I?" he asked, looking utterly helpless.

"Of course," she crooned, patting him affectionately on the cheek.

He nodded eagerly.

She smiled down at him and started drawing on his face with the tip of her knife. He moaned in pleasure.

_The paint was so powerful it could control what you think you feel?_ Jonathan though horrifies.

Scarlet continue molding Kile into who she wanted him to be. Cutting his body for him and creating him for her. She took her time as she drew and made sure every movement looked precise and controlled. Jonathan understood what she was trying to show the audience: they were all her puppets, her dogs, and they could do nothing about it. She even added a mustache to her creation, a dry smile on her lips. She then traced around where she had first placed her paint on his forehead. He would forever be marked of her control. Every inch she covered with blood would earn pleasure filled moans from Kile. She paused and Kile looked up at her questionably.

Her soft voice interrupted the silence. "You will prove you're loyalty to me. You regret ever betraying me." As she remembered his previous disloyalty to her, she pushed the knife too roughly, and he let out a long satisfied moan as her knife sunk deep into his cheek.

She was suddenly angry. "Why should I give you this pleasure after what you did to our people? We are all endangered now!"

He whimpered. Jonathan imagined him walking with his tail between his legs. "Mistress, I love you. I am so terribly sorry. It was a mistake. Please. Mistress, do not be angry. I love you more than anything. I would die to make you happy. I want to."

Scarlet seemed to think over his offer for a very long time. During which his body started quivering in her lap and endless whimpers and whines exited his mouth. As his body jerked his blood sunk deeper into her clothes, but she seemed to relish in the fact. So much so, that she kissed him where the deep cut had been placed and started sucking. He then knew he was forgiven. Kile made pleasure filled noises and using what little strength he had left to wrap around her neck and pull her lips closer to his cheek wound. His body jerked violently towards her as she started biting and sucking his flesh and blood. This was one of the reasons she had acquired her world famous nickname Leech, though she was not a vampire by any means. Blood ran down her lips and her tongue darted out to clean the blood off. Jonathan had to admit, she was a _master _at the scare tactic. Scarlet wasn't finished with her performance, though.

She stared deeply into his eyes. "If you are truly loyal to me, my pet, rip out you heart. Let the pain and regret burn through you're pitiful body. Let your love for me fill and smile as you take your final breaths, my dear. There will be no pleasure this time, my dearest pet. Just pain and sorrow. You will not even be able to scream by how much pain you will be in. You're bones will burn and you will feel as if you were drowning. The heat will suffocate you until you will only be a shadow of who you once were. You are mine, Kile. Show me your true adoration. Show me how much you love me, how much you're soul craves for my adoration. Let passion drive you to the peek of insanity as you take you're last breaths. Be mine forever." she crooned to him.

He loyally answered, "Anything, my queen, my love, my Mistress. Whatever you wish."

And this time Kile plunged the dagger into his heart, a gigantic smile splattered across his face as his bloody form took it's last breaths.

Jonathan screamed as he awoke.


	6. AN - The Stolen Caduceus Says Goodbye

Hello, lovelies!

As you have probably figured out, I am no longer writing this story. I'm so sorry, but Jonathan and Danielle are no longer apart of my life. I really appricate everyone's support. The experience really helped me grow as a YA writer. I've moved on to a story similar to The Story Caduceus, that is not a fanfiction and utterly mine.

If you are interested and seeing my new works, here's the link:

story/7692726-gentility


End file.
